youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of Darkness Gattaca
Gattaca Queen of Darkness(GF003) was born into the Gattaca pack on March, 2005. Her mother was Ryley who lost the dominant roll at the whiskers and her father was Dangerous Dave, a roving male that joined and took dominance. She had two brothers called Resident Evil(GM006) and Slender man(GM005) and one sister called Silent Hill(GF004). Since her mother was the alpha female, Queen of Darkness, her sister and two brothers were the focus of the Gattaca and well taken care of by the few adults. The Gattaca was not a very large pack at the time however Queen of Darkness and her litter-mates survived their first few weeks and started foraging with the adults. Her mother Ryley gave birth again on 2006 to Daniel, Freddo, Arnaldo and Colonial, Queen of Darkness became a big sister and was no longer the center of attention in the Gattaca. When she was fully grown she started to attract rovers to the Gattaca who were interested in finding females to mate with. This made Ryley became aggresive to her daughters and she started to evicted females when she became pregnant again. Queen of Darkness was kicked out along with her sister Silent Hill and older sisters Cinder and Venus. Later they were joined by four roving males called Jim Bob, Captain planet, Jason and Freddy. Commandos The males stayed with the females and the new group became know as Commandos Pack. The oldest of the males named Jim Bob who established male dominance of the new group. Female dominance was normally taken by the oldest female but since Queen of Darkness was determined become the alpha female. Queen of Darkness and her litter-mate sister were the oldest females in the group. Queen of Darkness eventually established dominance over her sister being bigger and stronger. She was also aggressive and determine. Silent Hill finally submitted to Queen of Darkness authority. Queen of Darkness and Jim Bob started producing litters, their first litter consisted of Eddie, Raga Muffin, Hector, Timber and Gringo all of them males. Their second litter consisted of four pups called Cody, Zack, Jasper, Digimon, Pokemon and Sue sadly Jasper died, in winter Venus mated with a roving male and Jason went roving and never returned. Next spring Queen of Darkness gave birth to Homestar Runner, Flash and Dasher and Venus gave birth to Dizzy, Cookie, Pookie and Pancake, sadly Venus died. At two years of age they started roving, Homestar Runner, Flash and Dasher roved at the Young Ones and managed to mate with Rocket Dog, Swift Kill, Mozart and Snow. When the resident males chased them off they catched up with Dasher and killed him. In Winter the pack split one half leaded by Jim Bob and Queen of Darkness and the other by Cinder and Freddy, After a month the pack reunited but Freddy mated with Cinder during the split and Silent Hill with a rover. In spring Queen of Darkness, Silent Hill and Cinder were both pregnant. Queen evicted only silent hill, she never rejoined. Queen gave birth to CU020, CU021 and CU022. Cinder killed the pups, but she aborted her litter so there were no pups that year. After that Freddy died. Next year Queen gave birth to Celidh, Coop, Munro and Whiskey. Weeks later Cinder was killed during a den raid luckily any pup died. Next spring Queen of Darkness gave birth to Everest, Aconcagua, Andes and Himalaya. Months after that sadly Jim Bob died of rabies. In winter Captain planet died of rabies to. He was the last unrelated male in the pack so Queen of Darkness had no breeding partner. Queen of Darkness mated with a young rover from the Young Ones called Seacrest to keep her status. In spring Queen of Darkness gave birth to Seacrests pups, Sera, Duke, Aramis and Armageddon. She is still alive today as the alpha female of the Commandos. She is currently the oldest wolf alive at yellowstone. Litters: *First Litter: Eddie, Raga Muffin, Hector, Timber and Gringo. *Second Litter: Cody, Zack, Jasper, Digimon, Pokemon and Sue. *Third Litter: Homestar Runner , Flash and Dasher. *Fourth Litter: Celidh, Coop, Munro and Whiskey. *Fifth Litter: Everest, Aconcagua, Andes and Himalaya. *Sixth Litter: Sera, Duke, Aramis and Armageddon. Family: Mother: Ryley Father: Dangerous Dave Brothers: Resident Evil and Slender Man Sisters: Silent Hill. Category:Content Category:Biographies Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Gattaca Wolves Category:Commandos Wolves